


The music in my heart

by TysThai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Idol AU, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, adashi, idol keith, past allurance, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysThai/pseuds/TysThai
Summary: Keith has been an idol since the young age of 13, and that was 6 years ago. Now being 19 he's one of the most popular singers around the world, and that causes him to barely get a break. After his best friends finally force him to take a break he meets someone he didnt expect to meet."Who are you?""Oh how rude of me. I'm Shiro, nice to meet you Mr. Kogane."





	1. When birds cry

The soft voice echoed through the halls of the school basement, causing everyone that heard it to stop dead in their tracks to listen. It was the most beautiful voice that they had ever heard, and the piano playing in the background only caused the voice to sound even more beautiful. One man made his way to the room where the voice came from, and when he arrived there what he saw shocked him. He saw the 12 year old, Keith Kogane, playing the piano flawlessly and singing with that beautiful voice. The reason for the big shock was that Keith had never before spoken or even touched a piano, but yet he could play it so flawlessly.

 

\- 7 years later -

 

A sudden annoying alarm tone ringed through the room, causing the boy on the bed to groan loud and clear, pulling the duvet over his head in an attempt to silent the noise. He really didn’t feel like getting up and doing activities today, his whole body was aching after the concert the day before. Suddenly the door to his hotel room was thrown open, and in came two angry siblings, the Holt siblings.

“Keith get up! You have an interview in two hours and we all know it takes about one before you even wake up.” This caused another groan to come from the black haired male on the bed, but neitherless he sat up, reaching for his phone to turn the alarm off. You would think that he was used to waking up early since he had been a world famous idol for the past 6 years, but that was as far from the truth that you could come. Keith had trouble waking up every single morning, why? Because the poor 19 year old was always up late due to his insomnia and all the things he had to do. After sitting on his bed for another 5 minutes he tossed his long legs over the bed and stood up, stretching his entire body, which would help him stop hurting, at least a little. Immediately after he had done so he removed the loose tank top from his body, causing the older of the Holt siblings to rush forward and cover him.

“Hey! Remember that Pidge is in the room!” The idol put his hands up in front of his friend, who got kicked by his younger sibling, which started a whole new argument. Despite not being fully awake, Keith smiled at the scene, this was one of the things that made him feel more like his age, although he knew it wouldn’t last that long. He walked to his closet and pulled out a black t-shirt, a leather jacket and a pair of black ripped jeans, if you wonder, yes. Black is his favourite colour. After putting the outfit on he knew it was time to let the hair and makeup crew do their job. And just like that the people he thought of entered, forcing him to sit down in a chair before doing their work on, the hair stylist wanted to cut the idols hair but he refused. He liked his mullet. It took them about 40 minutes to put on the smokey eye makeup on Keith’s face, this was one of his brands, no matter what activity he was doing, the young idol was always wearing makeup. And this is due to the fact that he wants to show that men can also wear makeup, and he felt really self conscious without it on.

When the team was done he stood in front of the full body mirror on the outside of the closet door, but something was missing. He opened the door and pulled out a dark red bandana and tied it to his jeans, he also grabbed a thick wine red choker and put it on. Even though he had it at the tightest it was still slightly lose, reminding Keith that he had to start eating regularly again. After putting on the two pieces of accessory the young boy felt happy and closed the closet, looking back at the two siblings who were the only ones in the room with him at the moment.

“So, how do I look?” He saw both Matt and Pidge smile at their friend.

“Amazing as always, Keith.” The comment made the black haired male smile and he started walking out of the room to make it to the café where the interview would be held, he was very happy because no one had leaked anything about there being an interview today, otherwise it would get very busy. The ride took around 30 minutes, as soon as they arrived his security guard stepped out and walked by his side, the Holt sibling following close behind. He was immediately greeted by the interviewer who shook his hand in a friendly way. Keith simply gave a soft smile, moving to the table where the interviewer had already settled down. It was a table by the window, which could complicate things, but Keith wasn’t gonna comment on that unless something happened. Before the interview started the young idol ordered a Latte, needing his daily dose of caffeine to function properly. Around 10 minutes after his arrival the interview began, most questions were the same as all other interviews.

“How do you feel after having another album become the no. 1 on iTunes in less than 24 hours?”

“Honestly I just feel honoured. I said this before but it’s the truth, and it’s all thanks to my fans. I want to sincerely thank them for making it possible. I love you all.”

The idol looked into the camera when he said the last part, every single word that left his mouth was true. He had been an idol his entire teenage hood but somehow he was still very humble, unlike many young idols.

“What is something you always need to have with you when going on tour?”

“I’d say something that I always bring along is a good pair of headphones and a book to write down random lyrics I come up with.”

“Do you know what you wanna do once the tour is finished?”

“Umm, I’m not sure yet, but I’ll either start working on another album or take a small break to relax.”

“Are you upset because you can’t go out without being recognised or does that not bother you?”

“No not really. I actually get happy each time someone walks up to me and says they like my music, it makes me wanna keep pushing myself and do even better each time I release something new.”

The question that came after this caused Keith to freeze slightly, and the Holt sibling took a deep breath, knowing how much this question hurt.

“You don’t really talk a lot about your childhood, is there a reason for this?”

Keith stayed silent for several minutes before finally breaking out of his broken feelings, giving the interviewer a small smile. Fake. And the Holt’s could tell.

“I don’t really feel comfortable answering that question just yet.”

Luckily for him, the interviewer respected what he said and didn’t push the subject any further and just started asking the other question. After around an hour and half the interview was done, a lot had ended up being Pidge joking around behind the camera, causing, mostly, the interviewer to crack up, and sometimes Keith cracked a smile, he even laughed at one of their jokes. When they exited the café a small group of fans stood outside, when they had the chance they asked for photos and autographs, which Keith gladly agreed to. They stayed there for a long time as more and more fans came to talk to their idol, Keith even had to tell his security guard to stop nagging for him to get going. Some of the fans started crying and told the black haired boy how his music helped them get through their hardships, causing him to smile and hug them. Which made the fans scream in excitement. When the guard was finally able to pull Keith away from the fans he had spend around 2-3 hours there already, and he would honestly loved to just stay for another few hours.

The car ride wasn’t what you’d call silent, Pidge and Matt kept talking about how Keith should take a break, like now! But he said there was no way he could, he was in the middle of promoting his new album and his tour was gonna start soon, and that tour would take over a year to finish, and they haven’t even finished choosing all destinations for the tour.

“Keith you’re gonna burn yourself out and end up in the hospital like last time.” The memories of the time when he suddenly just collapsed on stage haunted his mind before every concert. Not only did it hurt like hell and was embarrassing, but he was so worn out he had to stay in the hospital for a month! Not something he wanted to repeat. After that statement from Pidge he fell silent, looking out the window at the people walking down the streets, taking everything at their own pace. What Pidge and Matt had said was on his mind the entire car ride to the dance studio, Keith had been his stubborn self and had nagged them until they agreed to let him go train for the concert later tonight.

The studio wasn’t to far away and he basically jumped out of the car when they arrived, dancing had always been a way for Keith to let out all his frustrations, along with working out at the gym that was there. It didn’t take long before he had reached the basement where the studio he always danced in was located. Connecting his phone with the bluetooth speaker took merely seconds, deciding what song he was gonna practice. That took some time. Finally he choose the song named _When birds cry_. Hearing the name of the song, people always thought it was a balad, only to be shocked when they heard the electric guitar and drums blast into whatever device they used to listen. His limbs naturally started moving with the beat, his movements smooth and sexy. This was one of the most difficult dances he had under his belt due to the high tempo, and the chorus was the quickest.

“ _When birds cry the world falls silent. Every heartbeat playing like on a speaker. Our true emotions showing through the look in our eyes. A lonely man's sadness showing like it was written on his forehead. When birds cry we can see who the liars are_.”

Keith followed the quick tempo for even the instrument parts, never slowing down, honestly the dance was burnt into his muscles so he couldn’t really slow down. Once the song was done he took a deep breath, the next song that played was one that brought a lot of emotions into Keith. _A final breath_. The 19 year old had spent years writing this song, it was the exact opposite of When birds cry, it was slow and tender, the emotions in the piano tune seeming like they’d break with a single touch. This was one of the songs that Keith didn’t have to dance to, he would just be standing on the stage and sing, his fans moving either their lightsticks or flashlights on their phone back and forth as he did.

_“I came home again._

_Expecting to see a smile, but I’m met by this empty house._

_Where have you gone?_

_Why are we so far apart?_

_You broke a promise that you made._

_You said that you’d never leave me._

_So where are you now that I need you?_

 

_My hand reaches for the sky, hoping to see you there._

_Not a day goes by without you on my mind._

_Why did this ever happen?_

 

_I swear I'll find you._

_I’m never gonna leave you again._

_Even if I take a final breath looking for you._

_Cause you are all I have._

 

_My mind is getting clouded, by memories of you._

_I search high and low, through oceans and fire._

_Yes I’ve gone through the galaxy for you._

_You’ve made me who I am._

_Pulled me up when I was down._

_Made me smile when I was sad._

_Oh why did you have to go so far?_

 

_My hand reaches for the sky, hoping to see you there._

_Not a day goes by without you on my mind._

_Why did this ever happen? I swear I'll find you._

_I’m never gonna leave you again._

_Even if I take a final breath looking for you._

_Cause you are all I have._

 

_I came home again._

_Expecting to see a smile, but I’m met by this empty house.”_

 

The song ended and Keith couldn’t move at all as the next song started, his mind stuck on the people he had written the song for, painful memories filled his head. He paused the music and sat down, soon feeling the comforting touch from Matt and Pidge, who had silently been watching him.

“I miss them…” He managed to get that out, the hand on his back starting to draw circles all over it, he could tell that it was Pidge due to the fact that their hand was tiny. The Holt’s were the only two that Keith ever showed his vulnerable side to, if he had not started crying in the middle of a concert. But that was a different thing.

“We know Keith, and your parents would be so proud to see how far you’ve come.


	2. Call my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith holds the concert and finally agrees to taking a break, which he does not regret.

The concert was only a few minutes away and Keith was impatient, he wanted to start it right now. The young boy couldn't wait to see his fans and start dancing together with the backup dancers.

  
His makeup was a combination of brown, silver, black and glitter eyeshadow. The inner corner of his eyes were in a dark shade of brown which faded to a dark silver and then to black, and a layer of glitter over it, creating the perfect Smokey eye. Along with the eyeshadow he had a black eyeliner on, the line thin and the wing not overly large, but you could tell that it was there. 

His outfit were a pair of tight, black leather jeans, open on the side and only held together by dark red rope, exposing his skin coloured underwear. His shoes were regular black sneakers with red roses on the side, they had decided that it would be easiest to dance with these shoes on. The top part of his body had two layers of fabric on it. The first layer was a skin tight black tank top that ended about five centimetres under his nipples, over that was yet another black tank top. In difference of the other tank top, this one was loose and hung off his shoulder, and right over his chest was his classic logo (Voltron logo). The logo would usually be white, but tonight it had a galaxy pattern. Black, red, blue, green, yellow and some white spots that symbolised stars danced together beautifully on the logo, and Keith couldn't be more happy with it. 

He put his ear piece in and then took a deep breath, his eyes fluttered closed and he focused on the sound coming from the arena. The sound of cheering fans reached his ears and he could feel a slight smile paint his lips. 

After a moment like that he once again opened his eyes and started walking to the stage, the lights in the arena being turned off which made the whole place pitch black. He somehow managed to grab his Mic, and turn it on, without a problem before sneaking into position, something you couldn't see unless you were really close to the stage. 

Then it started. 

The lights turned on and the harsh melody of  _Kill me slowly_ played through the arena. The cheering of fans, melody of the instruments and Keith's voice was something unique, it was as if the voice of the idol and fans were one and it sounded perfect together.

The concert kept going and eventually Keith would sneak off stage to change, and he talked and interacted with the crowd a bit as well. It wasn't until two hours into it when they were almost done that the boys sore body caught up to him, but being the stubborn boy he is. He pushed through it.

It was time for the last song, and luckily for Keith, he didn't have to dance for it. Instead of wearing revealing clothes like he had done throughout the night till now, the idol was wearing a simple button up shirt, actually in white, and a pair of regular black jeans. 

The song was one that Keith had written as a thanks to his fans, and in it he explained how thankful he really was and hoped that they would always stay together.

A soft piano and guitar melody started playing and within seconds phone flashlights and lightsticks waved back and forth with the melody.

Then he started singing.

Keith thought of all the things that his fans had done for him, like when he first came out and had to face plenty of criticism from both reporters and haters. His fans had helped him through it. And he remembered the times when fans had told him how his music had helped then through hardships, some people even said that he had prevented them from taking their own life, and some told him that he had helped them come out to their family and friends. 

The idol heard that the crowd started singing along, and it created a perfect harmony, and in that moment, all their voices became one. 

Once the song was over a lot of people were in tears, not only people in the crowd, but also people backstage that had witnessed what had happened. After saying his thanks the boy left the stage, first now letting the pained expression he had wanted to let out go. 

He was exhausted and needed to rest.

* * *

The signing event after the concert had went well, no one had attacked him or thrown themself over the table to get close to him. And yes that's some of the mild stuff that has happened to him.

Now he was lying on the couch in the lobby of his hotel, he didn't even have the energy to go back to his room. Luckily for him, the Holt's were there to literally drag him to his room.

Once they were safely inside the idol fell onto the bed, not caring that his face was burried deep in a pillow. One thing Keith could say that he was thankful for his friends in moments like this, Matt and Pidge were kind enough to help him change into his nightwear when he was exhausted like this. Although most of the time Matt would tell Pidge to look away, all he did was earn a slap on the back of his head.

"Guys if it's not to much trouble, could you fix a little get away for me? I need a break, just like you said." Although he couldn't see it he could feel Matt and Pidge grin victoriously at what he had said. 

"We'll fix that tomorrow, now rest. You need it buddy." He didn't know who said it but he didn't argue with the person, and soon enough he had slipped into dream land.

* * *

The next morning was one that Keith loved, it was one of the few days where he didn't have any sceduel in the morning so he could sleep for as long as he needed. And right now he needed it. 

It was around 11am when the boy got up, and the first thing he did was head to the shower. The shower didn't take him more than 10 minutes and then it was time to get dressed. A simple grey t-shirt, black jeans and red jacket made it into his body, next thing he sat in front of a mirror and blow dried his hair before putting on some light make up. When he was done he had a perfect winged eyeliner and a red eyeshadow in many shades on.

Then he got up and stretched his entire body, feeling how several parts of it cracked. Right after he had done so the door opened, revealing a tired pair of Holt siblings, if Keith had to guess they were running on coffee. Speaking of coffee, the youngest of the two gave the idol a large cup of coffee and he muttered a small 'thank you' as he started drinking.

"Okay so, we stayed up and looked for a place where you can have a little get away to relax, and we found this place in New York. It's a spa hotel of top class, you could go already tonight and be there for about a week, we just have to cancel the interviews." Keith listened as Matt told him about their plan, half of the coffee already gone when he finished. Yes, Keith loves coffee.

"Sounds good, but are you sure it would fuck up the entire week or any fan experiences?" There it was again, Keith only thought about the fans and not himself.

"Keith it'll be fine, now start packing." His hands rose in defeat, a tired Pidge is not one you wanna mess with. He then started packing his bag and the stuff he would need for the up coming week. 

* * *

Keith, Matt and Pidge arrived at the hotel around 4pm and let's just say that the siblings had scolded Keith for constantly asking about work related stuff.

Pidge took care of the check in as Matt and Keith sat on the couches in the lobby, and all eyes were on them. People that came to this hotel were rich, like filthy rich, and many were famous people, but that didn't stop them from being starstruck by seeing Keith.

Before anything could happen they made it to the room. Matt and Pidge would be sharing a room just a few doors down from Keith, like the siblings always did. 

When the boy entered the room he couldn't help but admire the work they had put into it. The beautiful wooden floor looked shiny enough to be ice, the walls were white but decorated by beautiful paintings and candle holders. There was a large window with golden orange curtains on the sides, being held from covering the window by golden ropes attatched to the wall. The bed was big, like really big, Keith could probably fit five of himself in it. 

After admiring the room for a while he noticed the slippers and bathrobe that were lying at the end of the bed. He left the bag by the door and picked the robe up, and it was way to fluffy. In merely seconds he had changed into the fluffy robe, was it even legal for a robe to be this fluffy? 

Under the slippers layed a sheet of paper where all things you could do at the hotel were listed. And the first thing that caught his eyes were the massage, god Keith could use a massage right now. 

Using the phone on the bedside table he dialled to the reception and asked if there were any available times to get a massage today. And lucky him there was one in only ten minutes.

He put his phone in the pocket of the robe as well as putting a proper pair of jeans on before leaving his room, not forgetting the key. Last time he did Matt hadn't let him hear the end of it.

Finding the place he was going to was fairly easy so he was early, the workers looked at who came in and almost dropped whatever they were holding. He had put the reservation under the name Kogane, his surname, and the people working had failed to realise that it was Keith Kogane. 

It didn't take long before the 19 year old was led into a room where they asked him to remove all clothing except for his underwear, and so he did, wearing the robe over of course. Soon he found himself lying on one of the massage beds, a towel over his ass to cover his underwear, why he didn't know. 

When the door opened his head snapped in that direction, and who walked in caused Keith to stop breathing temporarily. A tall, muscular and extremely attractive male walked into the room, a friendly smile on his lips. Keith felt like his heart was gonna jump out of his chest. The stranger had a undercut and all of his hair was black, except for the little floff of hair that hung over his face. A scar painted itself over the males nose bridge, making Keith wonder what had happened. Soon after he noticed the prosthetic arm that the other had, making him wonder if he was a war veteran or something.

It was first when the stranger spoke that Keith was pulled out of his trance, and even so he hadn't caught a word of what the other had said, causing his mind to momentarily go blank as it tried to fund something to say. 

"Who are you?" Great. All Keith could get out from his stupid mouth was one of the douchiest lines in the history of man kind, especially since the other had probably already introduced himself. A chuckle came from the male before he met Keith's gaze.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Shiro, nice to meet you Mr. Kogane."

Keith thanked the gods for this vacation.

 

 

 


	3. Laughter of an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of relaxing at the pool, with Pidge and Matt teasing the heck out of Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been a while, sorry it took so long. My mental health has not been the best. But I’m back!

Loud groaning echoed through the room, it was like torture. If anyone could hear they would ask who was hurt, but no one could hear how the young idol was suffering as the older man massaged his back. Keith swore to the gods that Shiro was breaking his bones. Between the groaning, screaming and eventual laughter from the older, Keith had found out that the man who introduced himself as Shiro is 25 years old and had been working in the hotel industry for the past 5 years. The younger of the two hadn’t asked about the scar or the arm, imagining that something horrible must have happened and he didn’t want to bring back bad memories.

 

“So, how come one of the most famous artists, who is known for never taking a break, is here and not in his studio?” Shiro’s friendly attitude was something Keith appreciated, Shiro didn’t behave as if Keith was… Keith. He acted as if he was just a random boy who was not on posters all over the country. Just as the younger of the two was about to speak he felt another muscle of his being stretched and instead groaned out loud, slowly starting to regret his choice to do this.

 

Hearing the giggles coming from Shiro caused a slight blush to appear on his cheeks, the males voice was attractive, like really attractive. The massage kept going with some small conversations between the two, and well screaming from Keith. When they were finally done the idol felt more exhausted than he ever had after a concert, his entire body was aching like never before. And he did not like it.

 

“I’ll step outside and give you a few minutes to collect yourself, mr. Kogane.” With that said, Shiro left the room. Keith layed still, to afraid of how much his body would hurt if he got up to soon. After laying there for what he supposed was about two minutes he finally felt like he could sit up, so he did, the robe soon making its way back onto his body. Now Keith finally took the time to think back on the previous hour he had gone through that, how Shiro’s hands now in after hand had felt like heaven against his skin, he wouldn’t mind going through it all again just to feel his hands on his skin. A blush soon spread across his cheeks and he shook his head furiously to get the thought out of his head.

 

After paying for the massage the young idol made his way back to his room, flopping down onto the bed. But luck wasn’t exactly on his side. As soon as he had made contact with the bed he heard a knock on his door, after letting out a loud and annoyed groan he pushed himself off the bed and went to the door. When the door opened he was immediately pushed inside by a rushed Matt and Pidge, and they seemed more stressed than ever. Especially Pidge. 

 

“Mind telling me why you two suddenly rush in here?” Keith had his arms crossed over his chest and eyebrow raised as he followed the two further into the room, the younger of the sibling lying on the couch with their face down in a pillow. 

 

“Okay so… You know Lance McClain, the super famous actor that Pidge has a huge crush on?” Matt looked at Keith while sitting next to the body of his sibling, a hand on their shoulder as he once again opened his mouth to speak as Keith didn’t answer.

 

“Well, turns out he’s staying here for the upcoming movie he’s in, and he wants to meet you and ask to do a project with you. And Pidge died ‘cause he talked with them.” Keith now understood why the youngest of the three had reacted in that way.

 

“He said I was cute!” Pidge’s scream could probably be heard from outside of the room, and Keith let out a soft chuckle. It was no secret that Pidge had been crushing on the said actor since his debut, which was about two years after Keith’s debut. So it’s been a while. 

 

“You said he told you he wanted to do a project with me? How does he even know that you work with me?” At this question he was met by a ‘are you really that stupid’ look from both Pidge and Matt. 

 

“Well, mr.’I live under a rock and never check my Instagram’. There are multiple photos of the three of us on multiple occasions, such as getting coffee in the morning, arriving at hotels, airports, award shows. We’re kinda always with you so there’s a lot of photos of us and your fans aren’t stupid.” Pidge was the one speaking now, leave it to them when it comes to giving Keith long and stupid nicknames. The two siblings did a fist bump and letting out a soft ‘Tesla’ and Keith only let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Okay you got me there. I’ll see if I can meet him while we’re here and we can book a meeting and talk further about this. But I’ve never acted before so I probably suck at it and if I suck at it then there’s no reason for me to try so…” Seeing the look on the Holt’s faces made Keith close his mouth. Pidge and Matt hated when he criticised himself and always gave him the same look when he did, and every time he threw his hands up in defeat. 

 

“Anyways, away from work stuff. What have you been up to since we got here?” Keith let a small smile spread on his lips as he thought back at the past hour and his conversations with Shiro.

 

“Oh just, got a massage.” Pidge and Matt gave each other a knowing look before moving closer to the idol, causing Keith to step back. He knew where this was going and he did not like it.

 

“Why the smile Kogane? Something good happened while you got a massage?” Matt was waving his eyebrows and Pidge soon joined in, causing Keith to blush due to embarrassment. He loved his friends dearly, but sometimes he really wanted to punch them right in the face.

 

“Nothing happened.” They didn’t buy it, and Keith didn’t expect them to, but one can always hope, right?

 

“Come on, tell us Kogane. Nothing happening doesn’t cause a smile to appear on your lips.” Matt had gotten off the couch and had now moved to tickle Keith, trying to get the answer out of him that way. All that happened was that Keith ran away and into the bedroom, Pidge and Matt not far behind him. While there they all grabbed a pillow each and started having a random pillow fight, the room full of laughter and they continued.

* * *

 

 

The next morning none of the friends woke up until after lunch, way to exhausted after a long night of pillow fights and watching movies till way after midnight. Something they all had missed doing. For that day none of them had any plans, so they decided that going to the pool would be nice, so that was what they were going to do. Pidge and Matt returned to their room to change and Keith opened his bag, which he still hadn’t unpacked and probably wouldn’t unpack during their entire stay.

Pulling out his pair of red swimming shorts he nodded slightly, quickly changing into them. The robe made its way back onto his body and he easily put the slippers on, his phone secured in one of the robe pockets. Once Matt and Pidge knocked on the door the trio quickly made their way to the pool, almost forgetting their towels when they did. Luckily they noticed just before getting on the elevator and ran back to get them. 

The pool was almost empty, which all of them thought was extremely nice since none of them wanted to do much interaction with other people for the day. But to be fair, Keith wouldn’t mind seeing Shiro again, and they knew Pidge wouldn’t mind seeing Lance. They put their towels on three different chairs, and it took merely seconds before Matt and Pidge were getting into the water. The idol however, made his way towards the small bar/food stand they had at the pool area, he ordered a blueberry fizz for himself, a frozen margarita for Matt and a glass of Coke Zero for Pidge. ‘Cause Matt had forbidden him from buying alcohol for Pidge although they were legally allowed to drink. 

The woman behind the bar told him that they would bring the drinks to him so he returned back to his seat, now thinking that it was probably stupid of him to drink at this time. But hey, he’s on vacation, who cares? He swiftly pulled his phone out of the pocket as he sat down, opening twitter and searching up Lance McClain. Keith remembered seeing him in several movies but didn’t actually know much about him except for the few things he had picked up on from Pidge, which was basically only that he debuted two years after Keith. 

The raven haired boy was so focused on his phone that he didn’t notice the familiar muscular form approach him, and when he did, he could physically feel his face heat up. There stood Shiro with a tight, white button up shirt and a pair of black jeans that hugged his legs perfectly. Keith didn’t know who designed the jeans but he thanked that person from the bottom of his heart. The beautiful giggle coming from the man was the one thing that pulled Keith back into reality, his face heating up even more as he realised he had just been caught checking out Shiro… BY SHIRO!

“Your drinks mr. Kogane.” The older placed the drinks down on the table, noticing how embarrassed Keith was, mainly because he was looking down at his lap and struggling to get any words out. Another chuckle came from Shiro once again when Keith tried to look at him, only to look away again. 

“How’s your ba-“ He stopped mid way when two people suddenly appeared next to Keith, both giving Shiro a ‘who are you and what are your intentions’ look, especially the smaller one with glasses. When Keith noticed Matt and Pidge he immediately flicked their foreheads, causing the sibling to rub them and whine. 

“Keith who is he and why are you as red as a tomato?” Matt looked between the two males in front of him before finally wrapping his arms around Keith and eyeing the man with the prosthetic arm.

“I don’t know who you are but if you do anything to hurt my little brother here I will not hesitate to find you and hurt you with any means needed.” This caught Shiro off guard, to the point where he didn’t notice the one with glasses moving to his side until they were right next to him. 

“Matt for the last time, I’m not your brother so stop calling me that every time a boy is around me, also you’re wet, get off.” Keith gently pushed the older away before sighing and looking back at Shiro. 

“I am so sorry about them, they’re… protective.” Keith sent a glare to Pidge who immediately made their way back to Matt’s side, a chuckle erupting from Shiro’s throat. Hearing it caused Keith’s cheeks to heat up again, but he quickly pushed that aside, but not before the Holt siblings noticed.

“I noticed this, well I’ll leave you to enjoy your drinks in peace. Have a good day mr. Kog-“

“Just call me Keith.” Shiro’s eyes widened slightly at the idols words, looking straight at him. Did Shiro ever mention that he thinks that the man in front of him is absolutely gorgeous? No? A smile then appeared on Shiro’s lips and he nodded before walking back towards the bar.

“As you wish, Keith.” The name slipped of Shiro’s tongue so easily, and it made Keith smile. Then there was the Holt’s behind him that were standing with their mouths open, they had known Keith for years, and it took really long before he asked them to call him by his name. And now he just told Shiro, a guy he just met to do it. They were at lost of words.

 

* * *

 

 

Peaceful was the last thing Keith would call the rest of their stay by the pool, Matt had chugged the entire frozen margarita in less than 20 seconds, Pidge had stolen half of Keith’s drink before he finally got it back and started drinking it himself. And both of them were asking endless questions and teasing him about the mysterious male that Keith had told them was named Shiro. 

And Keith was tired of it.

He sighed deeply as he downed the last of his drink and looked at the two tipsy siblings, a light shake of his head was all that they got before he rose up. The idol rose and let the robe fall off his shoulders before he walked to the bubble pool that was in the corner of the room and sat down, feeling his body relax from all the bubbles and the warm water.

“Enjoying the bubble bath?” Keith once again smiled and turned around, the same man from earlier falling into his field of vision. Shiro was crouched down next to the pool, since it went into the floor, right next to Keith. A smile was on the others beautiful face. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be working, I mean this hotel seems to be a pretty busy place. And besides, why are you here and not at the massage area? I thought you would only do one thing at hotels.” Yes Keith travels a lot, yes Keith lives at hotels a lot. But he had never noticed a person who worked at the hotel be at two different places depending on the day.

“I’m a bit of an all around, I go from place to place depending on where they need help. And yes I should be, but I wanted to ask you if maybe you’d like to grab a coffee some time. Only if you want to of course.” Keith’s eyes widened and a blush spread across his cheeks again, soon he noticed how nervous Shiro was and let a chuckle slip from his lips. 

“Sure, that’d be great. You can go to Pidge and Matt, the crazy people that were with me earlier, give them your number and I’ll contact you and we can make further plans.” The nervousness on Shiro’s face was instead replaced with happiness and he nodded eagerly, rising back up while still looking at Keith.

“All right, hear from you soon.” When Shiro walked away is when Keith let himself sink further into the pool until only the top of his head was visible above water. While under water he let out a scream, silent enough to not be heard above water but loud enough to let out his feeling. When he rose to the surface his entire face was read and he quickly got out of the pool and walked to Pidge and Matt who  waved their eyebrows at him.

“Stop it you two!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Sheith fanfic ever and I'm so happy I finally posted this. I am a student so updates will come when I have time but I'll try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
